The Saviour
by Chiyo Amaya
Summary: Loha! Cerita pertamaku.. Pairing between CLOUD STRIFE and TIFA LOCKHEART.. Baca selengkapnya! DoZo!


Final Fantasy VII Advent Children

The Saviour

Langit gelap kelabu. Dipenuhi oleh awan mendung yang siap mengucurkan air hujan ke bumi. Lifestream yang kehadiranya sangat dinantikan sekaligus juga dikhawatirkan masih terselubung di antara bintang-bintang dalam jagad raya.

Tak ada satu pun orang yang berani berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Sungguh keadaan kota yang memprihatinkan. Sebegitu kecilkah harapan dari Midgar? Kota yang telah merintih selama beberapa abad. Tersembunyi dibawah cengkraman Shinra Inc, sebuah perusahaan yang dengan sangat teganya menyerap seluruh kekuatan planet sebagai Mako hanya untuk membangkitkan Black Materia. Dibawah pimpinan Sepiroth, manusia kejam yang ingin menggunakan Lifestream, yaitu kekuatan alam yang berasal dari roh-roh yang telah menyatu dengan kekuatan alam dan mengkristal menjadi materia.

Di atas kekacauan yang sudah sejauh ini, berdiri sebuah harapan kecil dari kelompok pemberontak bernama Avalanche. Dipimpin oleh Barret Wallacea. Di sini lah pengorbanan the saviour di mulai.

Bermula dari Cloud Strife. Summoner yang kehilangan jati dirinya. Mantan dari anggota SOLDIER, yaitu pasukan pelindung dari Shinra yang diberi kekuatan Mako hanya untuk menjadi budak Sepiroth. Cloud berhasil keluar dari Soldier bersama temannya bernama Zack. Kini, Jiwa Cloud sudah kembali tenang dibawah cinta Tifa. Teman Cloud sejak kecil.

Tifa Lockheart satu-satunya summoner yang masih tersisa setelah perang Nibelheim 5 selain Cloud. Karena dialah Cloud hidup kembali. Pada waktu itu Cloud terluka cukup parah. Setelah ia dan rekannya yang bernama Aerith Gainsborough dijadikan percobaan oleh Sepiroth.

Dalam diri Cloud terdapat berbagai sel mutan yang berfungsi seperti perintah dari Sepiroth. Ya..di antaranya energi Mako dan juga belahan-belahan sel Jenova. Semua efek itu hilang, kecuali sel-sel jenova yang telah menyatu dengan aliran darah yang ada dalam dirinya.

Malam itu, di kastil tua. Avalanche sedang merencanakan sesuatu..

"Shinra telah menyerap lebih dari setengah kekuatan planet ini.."

"Kau benar Cloud. Dan tanpa White materia dan Lifestream kita tak akan pernah bisa menghancurkan Sepiroth"

"Lifestream sendiri tentu sudah terkikis karena senjata-senjata biologi yang digunakan Shinra"

"tapi Barret, mungkin kita bisa mengembalikan kekuatan itu dengan menyerap setiap mako yang sudah mereka berikan pada soldier." Kata-kata itu keluar seiring dengan anak panah yang dilontarkan Tifa.

"Jumlah mereka terlalu banyak, dan kita hanyalah kelompok kecil." Kata Cid Highwind. Dia berjenis dragoon. Karena ia mampu mewarisi lompatan dragoon yang fenomenal itu.

Sebuah kekhawatiran yang besar terselubung di hati Tifa. Sebagai trauma kejadian lalu akan Cloud. Walau bagaimana pun juga Tifa yakin Sepiroth masih akan tetap menginginkan strukrur bagian tubuh Cloud yang tidak tahu mengapa sangat penting untuk proyek Shinra itu.

Sesaat kesepian menjalar pada ruangan itu.

_Scrraathzzz.._

Sekali lagi anak panah yang dilepas oleh Tifa mengenai sasaran. Mendengar suara itu, Cloud menghampirinya.

"Dengar..Jika aku,.."

"Cloud, kau tak perlu khawatir. Kau tak akan terluka. Kami semua akan menjagamu.."

Cloud menundukkan kepalanya. Terlihat seperti orang frustasi, tapi akhirnya tersenyum

"Bunuhlah aku sekarang..Lebih baik aku mati dengan anak panahmu dari pada menjadi kelinci percobaan Shinra.."

Reaksi yang spontan. Tifa memeluk Cloud erat-erat. Air mata yang tak dapat ditahan seketika mengalir. Bagaimana tidak? Bisa dibilang kekuatan sepiroth dan avalanche bagai Harimau berbanding tikus.

Seekor harimau, perusahaan besar yang telah mendapat bantuan dari monster-monster mutan dan black materia. Yang sedang mengeluarkan taringnya di tengah puing-puing harapan yang telah menjadi keping-keping debu. Tak berfikir keadaan bumi yang mereka tempati hanya demi kekuasaan. Tak ada gunanya Barret melakukan serangan.

Namun itulah Avalanche. Menaruh kepercayaan mereka pada dunia fantasi. Menyembunyikan semua kebimbangan mereka di dalam khayalan yang kekuatannya mampu mematahkan Lifestream hingga berkeping-keping.

"ekhm..ekhm.. baiklah! Sudah larut malam. Sebaiknya kalian tidur." Ternyata Nanaki.

Mendengar itu, Cloud dan Tifa hanya saling berpandangan dan tersenyum.

"Baiklah.." Dengan kompak mereka berdua menjawabnya..

Di tengah tidur malam yang tentram. Di bawah buaian angin malam yang sejuk, dengan sejuta mimpi yang ada di benak Tifa.

"hmm.." Senyum Cloud yang sangat dingin

"Cloud.."

"Lihatlah burung kecil itu.."

"Ia telah ditinggal oleh induknya.."

"Benar,. Tapi dia masih bisa bertahan hidup kan?"

"Hidup dengan segala kerapuhan yang dimilikinya"

"Yakinlah Tifa.. Kau dapat melakukan ini tanpa aku.."

"Tidak...tak mungkin bisa Cloud. Tetaplah di sini untuk melindungiku dan seluruh dunia ini.."

"Percayalah pada fantasimu.."

Perlahan tubuh Cloud menghilang... Meninggalkan cahaya yang amat terang. Tifa berteriak,

"Cloud...."

_Hahhhh..hahh..._

Tifa terbangun dengan nafas yang tersengal-sengal. Tangannya yang lemas mengusap keringat yang ada di keningnya. Tanpa sengaja..

_Air mata?? Aku menanngis dalam mimpi?? Pipiku basah.. Hanya karena mimpi dan dengan tidak sengaja aku menangis?? CLOUD..Semoga ini tidak terjadi. Sebab, jika kau pergi aku tak akan menangis.. Tapi aku akan mati dalam luka yang sangat dalam. Dan tak akan ada seorang pun yang mampu menghapusnya....._

"Kau baik-baik saja??" kebetulan saat itu Aerith juga terjaga.

"Entahlah... Kembalilah tidur.. Aku tak apa-apa."

"Aku sedang merancang senjata yang sangat ampuh."

Tifa berdiri dan mendekat pada Aerith. Hanya dia satu-satunya CETRA yang tersisa. Karena itu, Sepiroth juga memburu wanita ini.

"Apa yang kau buat??"

Aerith tidak menjawab pertanyaan Tifa. Wajahnya serius sekali. Sehingga Tifa tak berani memaksanya untuk menjawab pertanyaan itu. Setelah beberapa detik, Aerith tersenyum dan mengangkat senjatanya.

"Cantik bukan? Bentuknya sederhana.. Tapi, sekali kau menggunakannya semua mahluk yang tubuhnya terbuat dari Jenova dan Energi Mako akan mati dengan racun yang ada dalam senjata ini.."

"Terbuat dari jenova dan Mako? Jadi jika menggunakan ini Cloud akan terbunuh juga?"

"Pada saat menggunakan ini Cloud harus meminum ramuan kimia khusus.."

"Kau yang akan memakainya sendiri??"

"Tentu tidak... Sesuai dengan pesan Cloud. Lebih baik mati di tangan orang yang ia cintai.."

"Apa?" Tifa mengernyitkan alisnya, tak mengerti apa yang dikatakan Aerith.

"Ini untukmu.."

"Entahlah.. Apa aku bisa memegang resiko terhadap orang yang ku sayang"

"Ini tak akan membunuh orang yang kau cintai bila kau menggunakannya dengan baik.."

"Baiklah.. Ajari aku menggunakanya.."

"Tak masalah.. Besok kau akan bisa menggunakannya.."

"Terima kasih banyak. Mimpi yang Indah.."

"Selamat malam Tifa.."

Beberapa saat mereka memejamkan mata..

Dduarrrr....

Suara mengerikan terdengar begitu mendekat. Semua anggota Avalanche terbangun dan melihat keluar.

"Black Materia telah bangkit..." Barret memandang keluar dengan segala kesedihannya

"Inilah saatnya.." Mata Cloud berbinar-binar

"Cloud.. Kami ada di belakangmu."

"Dengarlah Tifa.. Singkirkan apa pun yang menghalangimu.. tak peduli apa pun resikonya"

"Aku akan menyerang bersamamu.."

"Tidak, kau alihkan black materia. Dan aku akan melawan Sepiroth. Percayalah.. Kau bisa melakukan ini tanpaku.."

Cloud memeluk tifa dan mencium keningnya.

"Tunggu Cloud.. Bawa ini bersamamu.."

"Aerith,,.. Apa ini?"

"Minumlah itu sebelum kau berhadapan dengan Sepiroth. Kau akan tahu manfaatnya setelah ini.."

"hmm.."

Cloud langsung berangkat. Dengan semua persiapan yang sudah tertata, Avalanche meluncur dengan tugas masing-masing.

Tifa berdiri di atas tebing dengan mata tertutup. Sebuah cahaya putih memancar dari dalam laut. Perlahan naik ke permukaan dan mengikuti langkah kaki Tifa. White materia telah bangkit. Dan menghantam black materia..

Butiran-butiran monster yang telah menyatu pada tubuh black materia terurai dan menjadi batu-batu kristal yang mengeras.

Di tempat lain,..

"Kau tak akan menang Sepiroth..."

"Benarkah??"

"Aku tak akan mati di tangan kejammu itu.."

"Benar.. karena aku tak akan melawan mu.. hahahaha.."

Cloud melihat arah bola mata Sepiroth. Semakin dalam Cloud melihatnya, ia semakin tak percaya.. Seorang wanita dengan rambut panjang terurai.

_Tifa?? Bagaimana dia bisa ke sini..? Jiwa Fantasi yang ku percaya, lindungilah Tifa dari bahaya. Hanya dirinya lah alasanku untuk bertahan hidup.. _

"Black Materia mu telah ku hancurkan Sepiroth. Tidak kah kau ingin membunuhku?"

"Haa..ha..ha.. Kau hanyalah anak kecil yang meminta bonekanya kembali dari ku.."

"Cloud.. Minumlah.. Ramuannya.." Sambil berteriak, Tifa bersiap meluncurkan racun udaranya.

Pedang Sepiroth telah siap menghunus Tifa. Segala perasaan pasrah telah bercampur aduk di benaknya.

_Aku akan sangat bahagia bila aku mati karena Sepiroth juga mati. _

_Aku juga senang, karena aku mati bersama Cinta Cloud.._

_Aku senang karena aku mati dalam fantasiku sendiri.._

_Jiwa fantasi yang aku percaya bawa lah aku bersamamu..._

Tangan Tifa telah menekan tombol peluru senjata yang ia pegang. Melihat Cintanya dalam keadaan bahaya. Cloud menampik pedang Sepiroth sehingga botolnya pecah..

Tifa hanya bisa terdiam. Tubuhnya kaku, matanya berkaca-kaca. Ingin menangis tetapi air matanya membeku karena dinginnya hati Tifa. Cloud belum meminum ramuan itu.. dan ia telah menembakkan senjatanya..

Tubuh Cloud hancur menjadi asap bersamaan dengan Sepiroth..

"CLOUD....!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Teriakan Tifa terdengar hingga seluruh Midgar.

CLOUD..

MY ANGEL..

MY LOVE........

MY SAVIOUR..

MY CLOUD...

MINE..

My SAVIOUR.. My Saviour.. Cloud..CLOud...................

Written by : shafa cokorda


End file.
